


You're Not Alone

by minntastical



Series: Overwatch Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alan Walker, F/M, Music, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Wow, havefun?, his music is pretty inspirational, secondtry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: You're dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED ON 9/1/2017.
> 
> Maybe you guys can ask me to write stuff for you.

 Six bullets sitting in your pistol and a wonderfully crafted katana strung on your back by black leather straps. You weren't going to survive long in this rather open battlefield, not unless backup came for you.

"Ana, do you have visual?" you spoke into the earpiece. The wind was cooling, blowing on your forehead and tickling your face. The peaceful mood you were in didn’t sync quite well with your current situation, and you found it funny.

Static burst into your ear and you hissed in pain, pulling the earpiece away. You heard shuffling of feet against the gravel and you panicked, your hand flying to the pistol immediately as a reflex.

A Talon agent came from the shadows, dressed in the organisation’s classic uniform of black metal, walking casually towards you, a hand resting on his larger rifle. You slid the pistol out from the sheath on your thigh and hit the safety off. You shifted and backed against the wall, waiting for the moment to shoot him  _right_ in the fucking face. You prayed it would only need one bullet.

"-one coming...you."

You nodded, hoping Ana could see your reply. One black boot stepped out from the corner and you stomped hard on it, the blade at your sole flicking up. The sudden sharp stab into the poor guy's foot made him yell in pain, his body curling and lurching forward to figure out what the hell was happening. As his head moved forward, you took the chance and blew his brains out with a muffled bang.

You watched as pinkish-grey brain goo flowed out from the nasty hole you made in his head. His body was still twitching and his awkward landing position made his arm bend in the wrong way. If you were a normal citizen like how you were seven years ago you probably would have puked your organs out. But not this time, not anymore. You were used to this gore and violence. You had to. It was practically a requirement. If you couldn’t look past the gore, you’d get kicked out.

Overwatch didn’t need weak-minded heroes.

"Jack?" you switched your com, "Jack, I need backup. I've got five bullets left. And a katana. I don’t think I’ll make it."

You pondered after making contact. Move or stay in your position? You would risk coming into further contact if you moved but you would be able to get to Jack's location. If you stayed, you'd be sitting ducks but slightly safer. "Ana, you there? Can you follow?" you asked after the sniper-mom. Some more static before "Here, I got you covered. Move."

And so you did. Stealth training proved useful in that situation as you blended into the shadows from Talon agents, honestly wishing you could wipe them out. Only if you didn’t stupidly waste your bullets on low-ranking Talon operatives. You wished you listened more to Jack and Gabriel. They chided you time and again for wasting ammo on targets that wasn’t necessary but you loved the feeling of the shot going through the human body. You loved that such a small machine could produce enough force for a small metal object to go straight through flesh and muscle.

You loved shooting. And so did Gabriel. But those times were long gone.

You managed to move into the new zone without using a single bullet. Ana spoke to you through the com again, assuring that she was keeping a lookout.

"Lily, backup can't reach you. Talon blew up the road," Jack's voice came in suddenly, shocking you. You cursed Talon for their handiwork, "never mind. I'm on the way to yours. Keep moving, I'll find you. Ana's with me." A beep and you moved, darting behind another concrete slab for precaution.

You soon found yourself at the corner of an empty square, suddenly suspicious of the heavy silence and absence of Talon. You backed against the wall. "Ana, visual?" you asked for insight.

“Hold on-”. You heard a loud bang and you froze in your position. “There’s-”

“Ana, what's happening?” you asked harshly. You glanced to the roofs of the buildings, looking for your friend. Please let her be okay. You wouldn’t know how to handle little Fareeha if anything happened to her mother.

"Who's the-" you heard a gasp before another horrifying loud bang.

"My eye!" Ana’s terrified, high-pitched shrills filled your ears and drilled into your head. Your heart practically stopped. Someone shot Ana. In the eye? In the head? Who shot her? What’s going on? What were you going to do about Fareeha?

"Ana!" you half-screamed into the com before remembering your vulnerable state. Now Ana couldn’t protect you from above. The hairs on your skin rose, goose bumps dotting your skin and you darted to the left, but barely dodged the bullet. It took off your right ear along with the earpiece, smashing it into metal bits. Great. Blood pooled from the wound and you moaned in pain, running back into a broken building for cover from the enemy sniper. Your suit was already beginning to absorb the blood, stained red as you tried your best to rip off bandages stuffed inside your back pocket to somehow wrap around your head.

You were too distracted to notice another Talon agent run towards you, his bullet tearing another hole in your side. Missed your heart, and you didn't know whether to be grateful or not. The man came forward, realising he missed. You grabbed your pistol quickly and before he could react further, you blew his head off with two bullets. Three left.

You cursed at yourself for panicking and wasting a bullet on a slow guy.

You were losing blood too quickly, too much, and your vision was starting to blur out and swirl in spirals. You used your remaining strength to bandage your side instead, for the wound was bigger. You heard more pounding of footsteps and you realised your end was probably nearing. The fucking enemy sniper must have alerted those shitheads

You worried about Ana. You worried about Jack. You worried about yourself.

The pounding stopped suddenly, and so did your breathing. Maybe they couldn't find you. You hoped they couldn’t. Maybe you could last til you made it to Jack. Please.

You were currently leaning against the grey dusty concrete wall and thankfully, the roof was still intact, preventing you as much as possible from enemy sight above.

The pain was starting to sink in, travelling in spikes and waves, spreading from the wounds in your ear and side to the rest of your body. Your head was pounding, roaring and your eyes strained.

When you saw the first black smoky particles file from the shadows into the light, you wished for immediate death. The black tendrils twitched, cracked and lunged at you playfully, making you wince in pain. You didn’t move anymore when it started to congregate and form the shape of one of Talon’s best man. He let out a low rumbling chuckle at you, hands gripping onto his famous Hellfire shotguns.

You raised your pistol, firing a shot at the head, only to find it bouncing off the fucking bone mask. What the fuck.

"You tried," Reaper simply said. You decided to shoot his leg instead.  _Bang_ , went right through the mist-man. You concluded that you can't exactly injure this guy.

The mask scared you. The lack of emotions on his face scared you. The fact that you couldn’t read him scared you. You didn’t know if he was about to kill you, torture you or so something else entirely. The black holes where his eyes were supposed to be were empty. You were terrified, your hands starting to pale and shake from shock.

You wondered what he would do with you in the time you had left in this world. You knew Reaper knew, since he was practically crouching in your growing pool of fresh crimson blood. You never hated the metallic smell more.

"Get it over with," you spat rather weakly at him. Reaper didn’t move an inch from his position, seeming to stare at you through his mask. Unmoving, still and frozen. You were beginning to feel light-headed from the fear that clawed at your slow beating heart so you turned away, letting out a small breath. Even the tiny movement made your head spin and vision bloom black dots.

The next movement astonished you. A black gloved hand cupping your face, the gentleness surprising you because you thought the Reaper was supposed to be someone who wasn’t _nice_ , was anything but gentle. When he guided your face back to look at him, you were barely aware of the silver talons on his glove almost piercing your sickly-looking face. You let your head fall into his hand, simply because that was nothing to fight against at the moment and that you were suddenly losing strength too fast. With your breathing getting heavier by the moment, your head hurt with more questions on why and what Reaper was doing.

You watched with heavy eyes, his other free hand rising to move the mask to the side of his face. His mouth was now exposed, pale chapped lips coming into your view. Was he going to speak? Wouldn’t he sound the same? What’s the point? Why was he doing this?

" _Cariño_ ," he breathed. His voice didn't fucking sound the same. Your breath hitched, you stopped breathing, your eyes wide as it could possibly go.

Five seconds past before your hands rose slowly to his chest, feebly pushing against him, "go away." Reaper, like a rock, didn’t even budge. He watched you blink a couple of times before blinking some more, holding back tears.

"Lily..." he persisted. You made a noise, breaking apart on the inside because the way your name fell on his lips didn’t change.

“You can’t…do this to me, not when I’m about to go,” you choked out, a line of blood now trickling down your mouth. You cursed him for this, cursed him for hiding behind a mask, cursed him for selfishly watching over you while all you unknowingly did was try to kill him because Overwatch thought he was dangerous.

Oh god. Did Jack know?

“You never left me…did you?” you laughed softly. Reaper’s other hand moved to wipe the blood away from your lips. He nodded.

  _Anywhere, whenever._

You reached out, hand shaking, to touch his face and thank god, he let you. His skin warmed at your fingers, smooth and unnaturally cold. You hated it, how he felt so _dead_ when he wasn’t. Your fingers brushed over his pale lips, it felt the same.

"Let me see you," you asked, a wish. Reaper took his mask off in an instant, the craft hitting the gravel, treasuring your last few requests. You sighed in relief when you realised he looked the same, just how you remembered him. Except for extra scars on his cheek and his eyes ruby orbs surrounded by an obsidian pool, he was the same. The very same. He was still Gabriel Reyes. Always will be.

"You should have come earlier," you whispered, your tired eyes now closing, surrendering to your body’s shutdown.

_Apart, but still together._

"I know." Two words with so much meaning. You could hear the regret in his tone, the slight waver in his speech.

"I hate you."

"I know."

“I love you.”

“…I know.”

_I know I'm not alone._

"Give me a hug," your voice going higher as you let your tears flow freely now. Your voice was softer than a whisper, you were practically mouthing the words. You barely raised your arms, but Gabriel didn’t care, scooping you into his lap.

Your last hug was cold, but it felt warm. It felt like home. It was wonderful. You loved it. You thought it was the perfect way to go.

But you hated how you were bleeding in his arms, life seeping away from you. At least now he knew how you felt when he was the one bleeding and dying away in your arms that day of the explosion. Just this time you were never going to come back.

"Thank you…Gabriel," you hummed, eyes closing completely. You remembered the darkness when you closed your eyes, the comfort in Gabriel’s arms. Then you…then nothing.

_I know I'm not alone._

Gabriel squeezed you desperately, clawing at your suit, fingers ghosting over your skin, soaking in your last warmth.

When your soul, a tiny yellow misty orb, squeezed out from your chest, Gabriel didn’t hesitate to grab it. He let you dance in his palm, twirling and smiling.

  

_If this night is not forever_

_At least we are together_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone_

 

_Anywhere, whenever_

_Apart, but still together_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone._

**Author's Note:**

> I can cry just writing this thing. If you hadn't noticed, those were lyrics from Alan Walker's 'Alone'. Go check it out on Youtube here at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-xGerv5FOk&list=FLGaMxi4B-7gwL7cnHYjU_VA&index=5 lmao. Play it and read it again, maybe you'll cry for real this time.


End file.
